1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus including an improved structure of a front cover for a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus collectively refers to monitors for television (TV) sets or computer systems, and includes a CRT (cathode ray tube) monitor, an LCD (liquid crystal display) monitor, etc.
The CRT monitor employs the principle that when various electron beams according to the intensity of picture signals strikes a monochrome or RGB (red, green, blue) fluorescent material coated on a CRT panel, light having different brightness and various colors is generated. The CRT monitor is widely used because of an economic price and a good display quality, but it occupies a relatively large space being of a bulky size.
The LCD monitor employs the principle that when a predetermined voltage is supplied to a liquid crystal, a molecular arrangement of the liquid crystal is varied so as to prevent light from passing therethrough. The LCD monitor typically is thin in its thickness, but is expensive in price and can be relatively poor in display quality, in comparison with the CRT monitor.
A conventional display apparatus typically includes a cathode ray tube unit, and front and rear covers that are combined with each other and surround a cathode ray tube unit. The cathode ray tube unit includes a panel fitted to a front cover, a funnel combined with the panel, an electron gun inserted into a neck of the funnel and emitting an electron beam onto the panel, and a video unit transmitting a video signal. The panel has an effective face or display screen on which a picture is displayed, and a supporting face extending along a circumference or perimeter of the effective face and supporting an end part of a bending part of the front cover. At the front cover is provided an opening through which the effective face is exposed to the outside. The front cover includes a front part covering the supporting face, and a skirt part extending from each side of the front part toward the rear cover and being combined to the rear cover.
The front part and the skirt part are relatively thick and almost equal to each other in thickness. At an end part of the front part is provided the bending part inclined toward the panel. When the front cover is fastened on the cathode ray tube unit by combining using combination parts provided at a circumference or perimeter of the panel, such as with female screw-bosses provided at the front cover by means of male screws, the bending part prevents the front cover from coming off the effective face of the panel. The end part of the bending part is placed on the border between the effective face and the supporting face. The bending part creates a relatively wide stair difference between the front surface of the front part and the effective face.
However, in the conventional display apparatus, because not only the front part and the skirt part forming the front cover are relatively thick but also the bending part creates a relatively large stair difference between the front surface of the front part and the surface of the panel, it typically generates an appearance that the flatness of the panel is degraded. Particularly, in the case that the display apparatus is manufactured with a planar panel and not a spherical panel, the flatness of the panel can appear degraded more significantly, because of the large stair difference.
Further, if the display screen or effective face of the display apparatus is oblique in appearance, an area between the effective face of the panel and the front part maybe not shown.